What The Himmer Gave Me
What The Himmer Gave Me is a single by Amanda O'Brian. Background What The Himmer Gave Me will be the second single released from her sixth album, Little Miss O'Brian. It became well known for being a "himmer hate" song. Amanda has defended the song by saying, "I feel some himmers are contained by other himmers. Wild himmers. Those beasts shouldn't be allowed in our world, at least that himmer doe of a Queen is on ma side. If I wanna strip, she'll let me strip! So yeah, I'm battling back this world." About What The Himmer Gave appears to be that of a himmer hate song. Lyrics such as "They beat me down, punched me down, tackled me now." caused an outrage with the public, but Amanda shooed them away and defended herself by saying that she was battling back from this beastlike world. When questioned if she truly hated her other half, Amanda replied that she was tempted to smack the interviewer, and left in her limo, as cameras attempted to follow her blonde mane. Music Video The music video was released on March 7th 2014. It starts with Amanda sitting at a tea party with a gathering of himmers as they all eat cupcakes and drink tea. As she gracefully strolls around the garden, two himmers with clown makeup on appear and grab her arms. As she attempts to free herself, they drag her away and the scene ends. Himmer females are seen walking around the gardens all wearing formal and olden day clothing, as Amanda sits at a chair at the windowsill of inside the house looking out. A himmer male enters and Amanda stares directly at him, singing the line, "They beat me down," he appears to evil smirk at her. The himmer children run around a forest playing happily together, when horses come charging in and they all run for their lives. Hiding behind and in trees, the horses pass by. The children watch curiously as they go, before a male tigs a female and so a game of tig starts up again. Amanda sits once again at the tea party and sings the line, "And she's a cruel tea drinker, and she poured it over me," as a female himmer dressed as the Queen pours a cup of tea over Amanda. The other himmers fall about laughing as Amanda cries, and the Queen taunts her. As the song gets wild, Amanda is running through the forest with horses with himmer males on them chasing after her. As she charges through the forest, her long dress becomes caught on a bit of a wire fencing. As she dramatically pulls, the horses approach her and her horrified face ends the scene. Himmers are seen battling and dying back at the gardens, as horses canter around wildly. People randomly start disappearing underwater, and Amanda stands in the middle of the chaos shouting out the lyrics at the camera. As a himmer child tigs her, she collapses in slow motion. Staring up into the sky she sings the last few lines as the himmers are angrily battling with swords. The horses are seen cantering through the forest, as himmer males are thrown off them, and the video ends with a zoomed out scene of the battle scene.